


10 Reasons Why

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Questioning of Sexuality, Rape, Sex, Suicide, Underage Pregnancy, abortion mentions, implied underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Steve Rogers took his life with no warning, no suicide note, and no goodbye. Leaving Natasha Romanoff to wonder why the love of her life took his. When cassette tapes are given to her, Natasha discovers how destroyed Steve's life truly was...and how she can honor it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for suicide.

The suicide of Steve Rogers was (in the words of people who knew him best) a life cut too short. A promising career in football vanished. A chance at lifelong love destroyed. Natasha Romanoff was devastated when Steve's foster mother Melinda May called her crying saying that Steve had cut his wrists and bled out. The question was...why?

That was all Natasha could think staring at Steve's former (emphasize on former) locker, adored with picutres of the blond, notes of goodbyes, some love letters (Natasha personally ripped those off). A pair of girls took a selfie in front of it and Natasha resisted the urge to slap them. 

Instead, Natasha just rolled her eyes and walked passed them. Natasha's friend Sam Wilson walked up to her and asked" Hey you still doing ok?" Natasha gave him a glare. "Right," Sam muttered. "My boyfriend slit his wrists so deep he practically cut open every vein, how do you think I'm doing?!"

"Sorry...I shouldn't have asked that," Sam said quietly. "Please leave me alone Sam" Sam nodded. Natasha walked to class trying to ignore the painfully empty chair next to hers. She could have winced from her heart breaking once again at the sight of it. 

It had only seemed just yesterday that bright blues were staring back at her with unspoken affection, clad with a smile that softened her. Natasha knew she wouldn't see it... ever. She also knew that she hadn't cherished those smiles and sweet words as much as she should have. She felt ungrateful and hurt. She wanted to beg mercy at the agony of the sight of an empty seat that once was occupied by Steve. 

Natasha's thoughts circled around the thoughts of 'Why? Why, Steve? Why did you inflict pain on yourself? It shouldn't have been you.' Natasha sat through a very painful class, barely holding in her tears. She could see Steve sneaking looks to her and smirking before hitting Sam with a pencil. Natasha swallowed past a lump in her throat. Later she was standing at Steve's locker.

She heard footsteps before someone stopped and said" "Oh...hey Natasha" Natasha looked up to see the green eyes of Jade Okaia. "Hey," Natasha muttered. "I uh...found a picture of me and Steve when we were kids, thought I'd put it on his locker" Natasha just nodded. "You okay?" Jade asked gently. Natasha gave her an annoyed look. 

"People keep asking me that, so don't" and with that she walked away. Later that day, Natasha was sitting in her living room looking through pictures of her and Steve, when there was a knock at her door. Opening her door to see Bucky Barnes standing there holding a box. 

Once upon a time, Steve and Bucky were best friends; brothers almost. Until a week before Steve's suicide when Bucky just stopped being seen with Steve. The teen had obviously been crying as his eyes were red and blotchy. "Bucky what are you doing here?" Bucky shook his head and just handed her the box

"Careful Natasha, and...I'm tape number eight" Bucky then walked to his car leaving the red-head confused. Placing the box on her table, she opened it to see ten cassette tapes with numbers and names on them.

1\. Kara

2\. Clint

3\. Tony

4\. Pepper

5\. Annette

6\. Bobbi

7\. Jade

8\. Bucky

9\. Sharon

10\. Natasha

They were written in Steve's uncanny neat handwriting. Natasha's hand shook as she picked the one with Clint's name up. She remembered that her mother had a tape recorder in the basement and practically ran down there to grab it. Placing the first tape in it, Natasha started it up. 

"Hey...it's Steve, Steve Rogers. And I'm dead! Surprise...not. I bet you're wondering why I died in the first place. Well if you're Kara, it's because you destroyed my reputation. If you're Clint, it's because you ruined my chance at ever graduating. If you're Tony, you made my mother out as irresponsible. If you're Pepper, it's because you made me out as a womanizer. If you're Annette, you became friends with the people who were ruining my life. If you're Bobbi, you promised you'd help me but just tossed me away like trash. If you're Jade, you listened to me...but I didn't mean what I said. If you're Bucky...(Steve growled) you know what you did. If you're Sharon, f*** you. And if you're Natasha...I loved you Nat, I really did"

Natasha could feel the tears itching away at the corners of her eyes as she quickly shut the tape off. She could hear it, the remorse and distress in her now long gone boyfriend. She shivered, as if she was cold... and honestly? She was. Steve, her Steve wasn't there to hug her in the arms she always felt safe in. His lively heat was now a deadly cold, stabbing at her skin like nails.

"Steve...", she whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to mimic a hug she yearned for. "Steve... I loved you, too..." "So why...?" Natasha snapped her tearful gaze upwards, not ready for her eyes to meet with a ghostly blue pair. Her sight was blurred from the tears, but she could make out something blue. Just blue. And that voice. 

It sounded... faded. "W-what?" "Why couldn't you tell me this when I was still alive, Natasha? While I was still breathing?!" Hearing his voice stabbed her, right through the chest. She couldn't be... she couldn't be hearing him. He was dead! Dead!

"Steve?", she questioned, wiping away her tears and realizing that in front of her was... Steve. Steve Rogers... who was dead. Natasha had to be dreaming. She must have passed out from crying so much and now she was hallucinating her dead boyfriend. "No... n-no... it's not real! He's not here anymore!", she assured herself, not moving her eyes away from the uncannily blue form of Steve. 

She could see through him. "He's dead! You're dead!" "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that, Natasha.", the form of the deceased blonde snapped. Natasha was indeed shocked to hear such a harsh tone from him, even if she still believed she was making this all up in her head. Steve's voice always had a gentle melody to it. 

Even when the people he called his friends betrayed him in the worst of ways. He didn't bat an eye during any of it. Steve was better than that... wasn't he? "Steve..." "Why, Natasha? I have told you I love you more times than I probably should have. Hell, even my last words alive to you was that declaration. Why was it so hard for you to say it? Don't I deserve an answer for it?" 

Her throat tightened as she tried to find an answer. In all die hard honesty, she couldn't. She didn't have an answer. "..." 

Steve shook his head, disappointment written all over his face. "I knew it. I meant it all those times when I said I loved you. I thought I found someone I could give my heart, too. Someone that I could actually pour my heart out to. I should have know... I should have know I couldn't. You weren't there, Nat!" Aching. Just aching she felt at the shortening of her name. "You weren't there when I was being terrorized! You weren't there to ask if I was okay! You weren't there to defend me! I shouldn't have been so blind! I shouldn't have gave my heart out to you! Don't you have anything to say to that?" 

"... I'm sorry...", was all she could mumble, feeling as guilty as sin. She realized that she never did say the words 'I love you' to him. Steve deserved that much from her when he was alive. He had always been there for her. Always. But where was she when he was in need? When he was being harassed? Not at his defense she was!

"I'm so, so sorry." "And that's what I expected from you. To be sorry. I tried forgiving you, trying to reason with myself that you wouldn't betray me like the rest of them! I was that kind of a person, wasn't I? I always been told I wore my heart on my sleeve. Just exposed to everyone to break it. And look what happened. I'm dead.", Steve deadpanned, his eyes now dull. 

"I'm dead and everyone else lives on. They get to forget. They have that privilege." Natasha just nodded. "I know. But I won't." "And I expected that from you, too." The redhead watched as Steve bent down closer to her, transparent hands on hers. "Natasha, I know you didn't mean to intentionally hurt me. I know you. I know that you will probably always ache from this. But I wished you would have done better. I wished that I would have done better. I wished I was a stronger person. But I just couldn't bring myself to be." And with that, he just vanished, leaving her to ponder on so many opened questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha went back to the tapes, trying to ignore...whatever the hell that was. She pressed play again. Natasha closed her eyes, beginning to listen to the tape. "So let's start with Kara Palamas, former queen of the popular crowd until one little rumor destroyed my life" Natasha frowned.

"You see, my sexuality was between me and my parents only. No one else needed to know it. Jade Okaia practically walked around with a sign saying "I'm a lesbian, deal with it" every day, because she was comfortable with it"

"But he's not her," Natasha murmured. "Kara thought it'd be funny to steal my journal from my locker which she had broken into by the way, and she found out that I was bi" "That b*tch," Natasha hissed. "That would have been bad on its own but Kara took it one step further and took a photo of it and captioned it saying...I'm easier to get into than an art college"

Natasha swore under her breath. Natasha planned on "talking" to Kara as Steve continued "Now I'm sure you've already heard of that. Next person was someone I thought I could trust but he threw me under the bus or rather...he placed me in the front seat. To be continued, whoever you are"

Natasha frowned, knowing from the list that he was talking about Clint. She picked up the second tape, and thought about playing it. She placed it next to the tape recorder, making a promise to listen to it after talking to Kara

"You bitch!"  
Kara had turned around out of sheer curiousity, not expecting the swift slap to the face. The girl was caught by one of her friends as she stumbled back, holding her cheek. She glared up to yell at her attacker, but instantly shrunk down when she realized who it was that slapped her.  
"N-Nat?"

"You have no right to call me that! How could you do that?!", Natasha shouted, eyes filled with clear fury. "How could you do that him?!"  
The other girl suddenly realized the meaning behind Natasha's words. Her eyes dulled and narrowed as she crossed her arms. Smug bitch. "This is about your boyfriend, isn't it? Your Steve?"

Kara's friend stepped back when she caught Natasha's promise of death in her eyes.  
"YES! How could you just do that to him?! He has done nothing to you! Nothing!"  
"So what if I exposed his gross ass? It's over now! In the past!"  
"Tell that to karma because your ass is toasted!"

"Wait! What did you do, Kara?", the other girl asked, baffled when she heard Steve's name. She knew about Steve and honestly was one of the few people who felt bad for him. She didn't know him like that, but she wished she would have done something to help.  
Kara didn't answer her question right away. Natasha growled and pushed her. 

People around them began to notice, some already interested about what was going on when Natasha first hit her. Kara groaned and caught herself this time, cursing under her breath. "Fine! I broke into his locker, stole his fucking journal and exposed his bisexuality! Again, so what?! It wasn't like he was denying it!"  
"He wasn't, but he was hiding it because of people like you! 'Easier to get into than an art college'?! You are so blinded by stereotypes and your selfishness that you don't realize you ruined not one, but more than one lives! His family is still grieving over the lost of his life because of you! Domino effect, you slut!"

"Kara, how could you?!", the girl hissed, stepping back out of disgust. "That is so  
hypocritical of you!"

Natasha glanced back at the girl, seeing the disappointment written all over her face. "What do you mean by that?"  
The girl looked between the other two before crossing her arms. "Kara is bi herself."

The redhead could only stiffened at the information fallen onto her. "... w-what?"  
"Joana, why would-"

 

"You're worse than just a bitch, Kara! You're just... I can't believe you would do that to Steve because you were in the closet yourself! You probably only did that just you couldn't be a laughing stock! I could just kill you right now, but you know what? I'm just going to walk away right now because I don't want your disgusting blood on my hands. I have more than enough guilt as it is. And I hope you are aware of that, too! Did you even listen to the tape?!"

 

Feeling ashamed, Kara nodded. "I did... I'm s-"  
"Don't even say sorry because if you were you wouldn't have done it in the first place.", Joana hissed before storming off from her former friend. Natasha walked off in the opposite direction, still burning with undeniable rage while acknowledging that people had indeed recorded her confrontation with Kara. 'Good. Maybe she can get what's coming to her.'


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha sat alone at lunch, quietly pushing her food around. Sam slowly sat next to her, testing his boundaries. Natasha looked at him. "Why did you slap Kara?" "She outed Steve as bi...even though she's bi herself and should've known better," Natasha said, stabbing her good with a fork. Sam sighed" Careful Nat, next tape is worse than that"

That night, Natasha popped in Clint's tape and hit play. "Clint Barton's back story is a tragic one. Abused by his father, lost his mother at a young age. Until he was saved by Phil Coulson. Clint got a girlfriend, a bunch of friends, played football with me and was a generally nice guy.

Until he framed me for a car crash. I don't remember much but what I do remember is not driving. Me, Clint, and Tony Stark; were trying to get home. Clint was absolutely sh*tfaced but competent enough to drive okay. Next thing I know, I'm being arrested for a DUI that I didn't even commit.

Maybe I'm getting off track here but...Clint, you destroyed my life so now I get to destroy yours"

Natasha heard the click signaling that the tape had ended but was still shocked.

To say she was disappointed and angry was a damn understatement at this point. Natasha's insides were boiling with red right now. She was only on the second person she wanted to yell and possibly yell at. She already felt too frustrated to care about anybody, even herself. Right now, Steve, her Steve mattered.  
Her next unfortunate victim was found alone. Just alone. Clint didn't seem to enjoy the sight of the green lush grass of the football field. He sat far away on the bleaches, not practicing the sport with the others. For only half a second, Natasha wanted to question it, but she threw it out of her concerns when her anger reminded her purpose of finding him. Her steps quickened, rushed anxiety pushing her in wanting the day to be over with. Within seconds she found herself stepping on the first bleacher. "Cli-"  
"I still regret it, Natasha.", the blond male voiced, not even looking at her. Natasha stepped on the fourth bleacher, looking up at him.  
"How did you know-"  
"I already saw the tape. And trust, unlike those other assholes, I still feel ashamed of what I done and I can't keep it bottled inside anymore. Steve... he was a good person. I'll always grieve over his death because I acknowledge that I'm one of the reasons. And if I could, I'll stop it from ever happening."  
"So why did you do it? Why did you frame him?"  
Natasha was met with silence for a brief moment. It gave her time to look over Clint. He was stiff, yet drained. His eyes were a darker shade of green that revealed true guilt. She could tell without meeting that woeful gaze. Clint's eyes only cut to her for two seconds before looking back to a distant.  
"Wanda."  
Wait... what did Wanda have to do with this? 'If she had anything to do with this, I'll-"  
It was if the other read her mind because he went on. "Tony threatened her to hurt her if I didn't frame Steve. I admit it was a hard choice, but my mind just panicked. All I could think about was Wanda and our baby. I didn't think of Steve and his innocence. I yearned for fixing that mistake."  
Natasha's eyes downcast to the stone of the bleachers. She felt some bit of peace to Clint's confession. His words didn't even have a spark of defending himself.  
"Well... at least I know you did what you did because you thought of another person... people."  
"Not even for himself. And to be honest, I wished I was blamed for it. I was even going to go to the coach, but Stark threatened Wanda again. She wouldn't deserve that and Steve didn't deserve it. I deserve it. You know what? I deserve every bad thing coming to me."  
Natasha came to note that she didn't need to yell or throw a punch at Clint because he was already beating himself up for what happened. Granted, she still didn't feel an ounce of forgiveness, but she did sense reassurance. If anyone truly deserve her next assault would be Anthony Stark.  
"Natasha?" At the call of her name, she glanced back up, her stare finally meeting another. "I know you will be probably never forgive, and I wouldn't even try, but know this. If there is anything I can do to help you get revenge on the people that hurt Steve I will do it, no matter the price. That's a promise."  
She could only nod, not really sure what to do at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be heartless if I made Clint evil


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's an asshole, Natasha's pissed, Clint's desparate.

Kara paced around while Clint sat on the bench playing with one of his many earrings. Tony said" That Romanoff b*tch is threatening to go forward with the tapes" "Why'd you let Bucky take them?" Pepper questioned her boyfriend.

"Steve practically blackmailed him by making him reason number 8" Clint said" Why can't we let Nat say her story? We all killed him" Tony glared at him" Because I have an abortion clinic on speed dial Barton. How far along is Wanda anyway? I hear twins run in her family"

Greenish-blues widened at the threat, but quickly narrowed. "You son of a bitch. You just care about yourself, don't you? Stark, you're a cold, heartless bastard! The fact that you don't have the least bit of concern that you're ruining lives here don't even stop there! You threatened to kill an innocent, unborn child!"

"Look, Barton. Your life will be just as ruined if you decide to confess.", Sharon reminded. Clint glared her way, stepping up closer to her. "Well, if that what if takes to do right by Natasha and Steve, I'll risk it. You're just pissed because Steve didn't want you and he wasn't as 'easy' to hook up with as that hussy claimed!", he growled, pointing at Kara briefly. "I can't believe I was ever friends with any of you people!" At this point, Kara had stopped pacing, her own feelings conflicted. Pepper, Tony and Sharon was all sneering at Clint for their own selfishness.  
"You're really crossing the line here, Clinton.", Pepper hissed.  
"No, I crossed the line when I framed Steve. Oh, and by the way, Anthony, try as you might to have Wanda abort, it's just going to come back to you.", he added on, almost ready to swing at Tony, before he turned on his heel to leave.  
Pepper, Sharon and Tony exchanged glances, Kara standing still and eyeing the ground.  
"If he wants to rat himself, let him. It's not like anyone will believe him anyways.", Sharon scoffed. Kara opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. None of the other three noticed her unsettled composure either.  
"With my money? Please. Barton is irrelevant. All we have to do is destroy the tapes.", Tony claimed. "Bucky's already dealing with it."  
"Are we sure that no one else is going to try to intervene?", Pepper questioned.  
"No way! With the tapes ruined, Jade's tapen can't make to her so she can't use it against us. Wanda can't get herself involved without her pregnancy involved. And who knows about Sam?", Sharon said, looking up at Kara. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine.", Kara deadpanned, not really wanting to speak to any of the other three. Or to anyone for that matter.  
\----  
Despite this being the third person that Natasha wanted to address, her patience was waning thin when she realized it was Anthony Stark. It took a while to find him, but seeing Sharon and Pepper wander off somewhere gave an idea of where he was. She watched him briefly, heading off to the parking lot to his, of course, expensive ass car. She scoffed at that. She always held some hatred for Tony because he always thought so high and mighty of himself because of money. She knew not like rich people were like that, hell Thor and Loki were some of the nicest people she knew even though Loki was a sass master, but Tony fit every stereotype there was.  
Ugh, stereotypes.  
"Stark! Stark!"  
The brunet was going to ignore her, but Natasha was quicker than he thought. He was grabbed onto and spun around, forced against his car. Apparently, she was stronger than he thought as well.  
"Well, that was rude."  
"Nothing I say or do is going to be polite towards you, Anthony! You motherfucker! What makes you think you have every right to do what you did to Steve?! Drugs?! How much lower could you get?!"  
Tony's face had remained blank until now, twisted with anger and smugness. "Oh so now you care about your dead boytoy, huh?"  
Natasha clenched onto Tony's shirt tighter, growling. "Don't you even try turning this against me. You planted drugs on him, not me! Steve hasn't done anything to you! You hated him because he was a good person, didn't you?! Because he was too 'innocent', right?!"  
"Which made him the perfect scapegoat. Rogers was nothing but a naive bitch. He always thought he could do no wrong."  
"And he couldn't because he always tried to see the good in people! Even if they're you! Do you know how wrecked he was when he was blamed for that meth?! The very drug that killed his mother! How could you even sleep at night after that?!"  
"With a silk pillow.", Tony deadpanned, prying Natasha's fingers away. He dodged her punch. "Watch it, Romanoff! I could ruin you, too!"  
"You already did that when you killed Steve!"  
"I didn't kill Steve! He killed himself!"  
"You son of a bitch!"  
"Natasha!"  
It happened within a split second. Natasha was pulled away by someone and Tony was released from the sudden choking that Natasha was giving. He was able to breathe once she was a few more inches away. He looked up and saw that it was Sam who was holding Natasha firmly, but not enough to hurt her. She was about to scowl him, but his harsh gaze stopped him. "Nat, it's not worth it now. Trust me, Stark and the rest of those assholes got what's coming to them.", he whispered. Natasha searched into the meaning of his expression and realized that Sam was indeed planning something. She really never doubted him since Sam was one other person that showed care for Steve when he was alive and when he was dead. It reminded her that even when she wasn't there, Sam was. At least, he was one best friend Steve could have counted on.  
Sam released Natasha, glaring at Tony who glared back. "And just to let you know, the lowest he went after that drug blame was using his own girlfriend to ruin Steve as well. Stark, you make me sick. Just ever bit of sick. No amount of money you have is going to save your sorry ass for what's to come. Let's go, Natasha."  
Tony watched as the two walked away, not caring for either of them, before jumping into his car and driving off.

"For a moment, I thought you would have to be bailed out of jail."  
Natasha looked up at the slightly taller, shrugging. "I probably would have if you haven't arrived. I can't fucking stand Stark."  
"I can't either. I have some good news."  
This peeked her interest. "Oh?"  
"About the tapes. Bucky had managed to get a hold of them and probably destroyed the tapes.", Sam deadpanned.  
Natasha crossed her arms. "How is that good news, Wilson?!"  
"Well, Tony and the rest of those jerks had completely underestimated Steve. Before he died, Steve requested that I should make copies of the tapes. I already gave Jade copies and I have the others. I also made copies for you, that way we have enough copies for evidence. Jade's mother is a prosecutor which makes this whole thing easier than expected.", Sam answered before his arms was filled with a relieved individual. He could feel her body cooling down from the stress she had built up. He rubbed her back, hugging her tighter for a second before releasing her. When she stepped back, he caught the sole tear that went down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away like it was a nuisance, but smiled. "Thank you, Sam. Steve would have been proud."  
"It's the least I could do. I wished I had made it in time to stop him, but... yeah... anyways, I'll let you know any more news that come up. Meanwhile, try not to kill anyone else, okay?", he teased lightly.  
Natasha rolled her eyes. "I make no promises, but I'll 'try'."

After he stormed out from Tony, Clint avoided him at all costs, making sure to stay by Wanda at all times. Tony had made a show of staring at Wanda's growing stomach and smirking at it (Wanda's twin brother Pietro noticed and punched him) It made Clint uneasy, and undeniably pissed off. No matter from the punch Pietro served him or the glares that the blond one shot him, Tony just didn't seem or appear to back off. It got worse when Wanda started to take notice. She was shaking every time she caught Tony's mischievous gazes and grins. Clint worried that if she got too anxious about it, the baby... no... NO! He couldn't think of that. Worse case scenario! But it was still a major problem.

Whether he wanted to or not, Clint was going to have to confront Tony about it.

It was hard finding Stark alone or on his free time for the next couple of days. He was either occupied with Pepper and Sharon, Kara had stopped hanging around them for some reason, or when he saw him there wasn't any time to stop or it was too public. His waiting made up for it one later Friday afternoon.

Clint had caught Tony in the boys' locker room before he wandered off to practice. The blonde reminded himself that he hasn't shown up in a while and for sure the coach was going to have his head. Regardless, he can't didn't have any cares to give for it. He was going to deal with that anyways. Right now, talking to Stark was way more important.  
"Hey, Stark!"  
Tony closed his locker at the shout of his name and smirked seeing it was Clint. "Oh, Clint. I was wondering when you were going to speak to me again."  
"I bet you were, asshole! You got to stop this shit that you're doing!"  
Dark browns just narrowed, an eyebrow raising up. "Stop doing what I dare ask?"  
Clint wasn't stupid. He caught the mockery in Tony's tone, knowing he knew what he was going on about.  
"You know damn well, you son of a bitch! Stop torturing Wanda! You're going to-"  
"Make her miscarry your baby? What if that I was planning? Ever thought about that, Barton?"  
Greenish orbs widened at the sudden dawning of Tony's intentions. Clint stepped back, stopping himself from slamming Tony's head into the cold metal behind him.  
"Why... why would you do that?! I haven't told the truth to anybody!" 'Yet...'  
"I'm assuring you don't, Barton. I'm not the only one with a reputation to protect or with a baby on the way, so if you want Wanda and your child in good hands, you'll keep your damn mouth shut. Got me?", Tony hissed, with the sternness of a cold, heartless monster people believed his father was. Clint was too pent up to say anything, nodding slowly while eyeing the ground with disgust.  
Tony grinned and strolled past him to the door, leaving him alone.  
Clint let out a frustrated scream of despair, punching the closest locker, which was his own. Noting that it was, he realized he had something to do. He left in a hurry... not seeing that someone had witnessed the confrontation.

"Barton, where have you been for the past couple of-"  
"I quit."  
The coach had blinked, thinking he had misheard. "I'm sorry?"  
Clint sighed, throwing his arms down. "I quit, coach. I'm not playing on the team anymore. Besides, football was never really my forte. I've been told I'm better with a bow and arrow.", he stated dryly before turning on his heel. He didn't stay to see the confused and pondered gazes of his now ex-team mates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the first of many flashback chapters, all leading up to Steve's suicide. Which I will not show in it's entirety.

Natasha walked up the steps into Bobbi Morse's house wondering why the hell she was even invited. Since the party was already in full swing, it took Natasha a while to find the blond. "Hey Natasha, glad you made it" Bobbi said cheerfully.

The redhead just gave a small smile. "I guess I didn't want to disappoint you."

Bobbi shook her head. "No, no, Natasha. You couldn't do that. Nonetheless, you have graced me with your presence! Now come on, I have to introduce you!"  
"Bobbi-"  
The blonde pressed a finger to Natasha's lips, shaking her head. "Nope, my dear Nat. You're gonna have to meet people sooner or later. You need to make as many friends as you can since you are new here." Natasha knew she was right. Being new, she was going to need people who can aid her in any way possible.

She nodded, following the other through the crowd of teenagers. She ignored the looks that some shot her, most of them pondering and other flirty. It bothered her, just a little. Natasha was used to those kind of stares wherever she went. But what made smile was when people were intimidated by her. Whether it was just fright or impression, it really didn't matter.

"Hey, guys! This is the girl I was telling you about. Natasha Romanoff."  
Four pairs of eyes met with Natasha's. "Wow! Bobbi, you said she was pretty, but not this pretty!", another female teased. "I'm Jade. Jade Okaia."  
"You're scaring her. I know you are, sweetie.", A tall, handsome brunet voiced. "James Barnes. But I go by Bucky."  
"I'll remember that.", Natasha assured with a nod, a bit shaky from Bucky's posture. It was stiff, almost like a killer's.  
"Hi, Natasha. The name's Sam Wilson.", a slightly shorter, darker male introduced.  
"Birdbrain.", Jade chuckled.  
Sam pouted. "Shut it, Okaia. Don't mind her. She's just mad because the good punch ran out." Rght off the bat, Natasha knew she was going to like Sam. That smile was indeed genuine and friendly. It made her feel relaxed.  
"Okay. So Jade, Bucky and Sam.", Natasha repeated, pointing to each individual.  
"And Steve." The sound of his voice made Natasha do an U-turn. It send goo shivers down her spine. "Steve Rogers." Natasha's wide gaze turned to the crystal blue that was staring down at her. Before her was indeed Steve Rogers, a masterpiece to behold. From his stance alone, Natasha sensed an aura of peace, chivalry, and beauty. For once in her life, Natasha felt vulnerable.

Natasha suddenly felt dumb for complaining about going to the party. Steve smiled gently at her while Bobbi looked from one to the other smirking. Outside a pair of boys were walking down to street to get to Bobbi's house when the sprinklers came on. One immediately tried to use the other as a human shield but it backfired as he slipped and fell on his face. "Meet Clint Barton and Lance Hunter. Bobbi's ex-boyfriends and super dumb...at least Hunter is" Sam said.

Bobbi yelled" I can't believe I date either one of you idiots!" A blond boy smirked and said" Sorry Bob, looking for Wanda" He walked up the stairs and continued" If us guys are too dumb, why don't you go lesbian?"

"Maybe I will!", Bobbi laughed, grabbing onto Jade. "Jade's my girlfriend now!"  
Jade blushed, not sure what just happened.  
"W-what?! Bobbi, let me go!"  
Natasha looked up at Steve, an eyebrow quirked up. The taller just shrugged. "Just let that be. So you're new, huh?", he questioned, smiling a bit. Natasha nodded. "Yeah. Just moved here."  
"How are you liking it so far?"  
The redhead shrugged. "It's pretty okay, I guess."  
"Okay? Haven't spotted anything you find interest in yet?", Steve teased, nudging Natasha a bit. He also dodged Jade running from Bobbi. Sam had laughed seeing that Steve was almost ran over. "Not funny, Wilson!"  
"It so was, Rogers!"


End file.
